Teenagers Dreamers
by Stolenrose17
Summary: Angels and Rebels & Five'O Star are wrapping up on a tour together. USA never saw this coming… *Teenagers Dreamers Trailer Inside*
1. Prologue

The rising pop stars groups of the year are wrapping up on a tour together.

The entire world is watching every move. Until they met…

USA never saw this coming…

Neither of them expects to make friends, find love or start to know each other beyond the cameras and the fame. …

Romance and Music work it way over their dreams.

Are you ready to embrace this train of Love, Friendship and Music?

Teenagers Dreamers

Starting:

**Five O' Star**

As they describe themselves:

Tyler "The romantic one"

Chad "The funny one"

J.T. "The best dancer on the world"

Zack "The cool friend"

Ethan "The mascot"

**Angels and Rebels**

As the media describes them:

Samantha "The Love Angel"

Peyton "The Hot Rebel"

Natalie "The Shy Angel"

Melody "The Crazy Rebel"

USA never saw this coming…

Trailer:

www. y o u t u b e .com/watch?v=MOlFgcNB8m4


	2. Chapter 1

"The boys from Five'O Star are getting company for their tour. Redlight Records had sent a press release of the recently new for this group" said the women on the T.V. "Apparently Angels and Rebels are going to join their summer tour."

"With these new, we know every teen on this county most be ecstatic. For more information stay tuned to Good Morning USA." The T.V. went off.

"What the fuck?" J.T. shouts from the upper bunker of the tour bus throwing the remote control to the kitchen. "They can't do this to us! We're men we need privacy and food...I won't share my food with anyone!"

"Take it easy man." a groggy voice said from the bunker below. A head show up between the pillows.

"Take it easy? Take it EASY? You heard what Ethan said Zack? Little girls! What the fuck!" he yelled.

"Shut up, J.T." Chad hit him with a pillow.

"Ow" J.t. Glared Chad.

"Ethan, continue." Chad said with a smile.

"Okay… Like I was telling you guys, Brad told me that Angels and Rebels are going to join us tomorrow to begin with the tour."

"But why Brad didn't tell us anything?" Tyler said coming from the kitchen. "We weren't supposed to be the main act then?" "And who the fuck throw me this?" showing on his hand, the remote control.

"He said that the record company told him just about just an hour ago that they want them to join us, they decided yesterday."

"So we're stuck with 4 little girls on a tour for almost six months?" Chad grumbled.

"Just three months, Chad" Tyler correct him.

J.T. sigh "Just perfect, guys" in a sarcastic tone. Ethan nodded his agreement.

They were getting up to go to the last rehearsal before the tour begins and Ethan came on a hurry to tell them what Brad, their manager, told him.

"Guys, maybe…this isn't going to be so bad" Zack grinned. Pointing out his computer, he shows up a picture of four girls, all in different outfits.

"Those are Angels and Rebels?" Tyler smiled.

"They are Hot!" Ethan said.

"Ow" he glared at Chad.

"Be a gentleman, man. They look sexy" Chad grinned.

"They look to old for you anyway, Ethan." J.T. Laugh.

"They aren't too old, I'm old!"

"You're just 17, E.T." Tyler grinned.

"Don't call me E.T.!" He glared. "Whatever, I'm going to rehearsing, bye guys." He said getting out of the tour bus.

"Guys, please don't give they problems, let's have a fun and easy going tour, K?" said Tyler.

"I'm cool with that, and I'm going to rehearsing."?" said Zack getting up and shutting down the laptop. "You are coming too?" looking at Tyler.

"Yeah, just in a second" Tyler said turning his headand raising his eyebrows in the direction of Chad and J.T.

"You two stop grinning to each other like idiots" he said looking at Chad and J.T. still in their pajamas. "Get ready and go to the rehearsal, bye guys."

"Are you thinking, what I thinking?" Chad said smiling.

"I don't know, are you thinking what I thinking" said J.T. grinning.

"Yes!" Both said at the same time.

"And what If I said no?" a black hair girl said from one of the chairs.

"It's a Summer Tour, Why you would say no? It's the best thing that could happen to the group." A man over his 30, frustrated said.

"Peyton, please we all agreed because it's true." A blonde with curly hair said.

"What you think, Nataly?" Peyton asked.

A shy blonde raise his head "If it's the best for the group, okay."

"The only one left is you, please do it, for us?" a brunette flashing his teeth asked her.

"Fine, but I wouldn't let some cocky pretty boys telling me what to do, are we clear, Jeff?"

"Perfect, I'll arrange everything. Tomorrow you all will take a Jet to Austin, Texas; it's where the tour will begin, okay?" He said standing up from the table.

"Yeah"

"Goodbye girls and Good Luck" he said getting out smiling.

"We are touring for the summer!" The blonde with curly hair stood up from the chair and climbed on the table.

"Melody, please get out of the table" the brunette one said grinning.

Melody sat on the table. "Let's start to packing we are going on a Jet" they all laugh.

"Peyton, why you didn't want to go?" the brunette said recovering from the laughing moment.

"It's not that I didn't want to, I would kill for an opportunity like that, Sam." Peyton sigh.

"Then, why?" Nataly said from her chair.

"Five'O Star is a bunch of cocky, airhead, stupid boys and I can't stand people like them."

"You shouldn't judge them it you haven't met them yet." Sam said.

"You know I never do that, but they are so…them" Peyton said disgusted.

"They are so them, that's the best reason I have heard in a long time" Melody laughed.

Peyton stick out her tongue at Melody. Melody laughed at a loud again.

"Don't worry Peyton; let's think about that after we met them." Samantha smiled.

"I have to say goodbye to Grandma, girls. We met at the airport in 2 hours?"

"Okay" Nataly, Peyton and Melody said at the same time.

2 hours laters…

"Well, let's the fun begins!" Melody grinned, while the airplane was taking off.

"Girls, let's promise something." Samantha said.

"Not matter what happen on this tour, anything is going to keep our head away from the music, okay?" and put her hand in the middle, the remaining 3 did the same.

"Angels" Samantha and Nataly yelled. "And" All yelled. "Rebels" Peyton and Melody yelled.

"Holly Madonna, I see my house!" Melody squealed. "Kitty Cat is so going to miss me" WhileThey burst into laughter Melody glared. "What? It's true! My cat is going to miss me!"


End file.
